yinyangyofandomcom-20200214-history
Smoke and Mirrors
}}"'Smoke and Mirrors '" is the 28th (first part) episode of Yin Yang Yo!, season 2. Synopsis After meeting a girl (Smoke) that actually seems to like him, Yang is made into Smoke's newest Forever Friend. Will Yin be able to save him? Plot The episode begins with Yin and Lina watching TV. The channel changes abruptly. Yin changes it once more only to have the channel changed again. When they turn off the TV, it is shown that Yang holds the remote. Yin blasts him out of the dojo, who manages to hold on to the remote. Yin jumps on him and they start fighting, but Yo separates them. Yang explains that he would like to be around a girl with similar interests such as his. Lina tries to join in the conversation, only to be interrupted by Yin. In search for a girl with the same hobbies, Yang goes into the forest and finds a group of ninja gophers who try to attack him. Suddenly, a girl appears, holding a huge sword. She knocks Yang out of the way and defeats the ninja gophers, then captures them in a cube called a 'Prison Prism'. Yang falls in love with the girl, who introduces herself as Smoke. As Yang expresses his feelings for her, she gives Yang a ring and disappears, making a vow that she would return for him. Later on, Yang returns to the dojo to show Yin and Lina his newfound piece of jewelry his new 'girlfriend' gave, to which they laugh hysterically. All of a sudden, the dojo is attacked by Smoke, who has come for Yang, and there follows a montage of Smoke and Yang's 'date', ending with Smoke capturing Yang in one of her Prison Prisms. They are then transported into a big arena where two creatures (Forever Friends) engage in battle, Pupitator and Hunkapu. Hunkapu wins and both creatures are absorbed into a Prison Prism from the other side of the arena. The owner is introduces as Smoke's older and rivaled brother, Mirrors. Yang enters the arena and fights a cheese-shaped creature called Jalapeno Jack. Yang emerges victorious and Mirrors decides to find his own rabbit champion. He discovers and ends up capturing Yin, then returns to the arena. Upon knowing that his next opponent is his sister, Yang refuses to battle Yin, but is forced to via an electric charge from the ring given to him by Smoke. Thinking on their feet, the two fake a battle. Yin and Yang compare Smoke and Mirrors' sibling rivalry with their own. Using this, the rabbits trick Smoke and Mirrors into fighting each other by yelling out insults directed to them, destroying their rings. Then, both Smoke and Mirrors end up as captives in one of their own Prison Prism. Returning to the dojo, Yang forces Yin to be more sensitive to his feelings through her reciting a note stating that Yang may someday find a girlfriend who shares his passions. Again, Lina attempts to intervene, this time, only to be blasted out of the dojo by Yin. Main Antagonist This episode features both Smoke and Mirrors as the main antagonists, and also makes their debuts. Woo Foo Weapons Introduced None. Items Introduced *Great Sword *Prison Prism *Ring *Rose Woo Foo Techniques Introduced None. Trivia *Smoke and Mirrors still appear in later episodes. Although no one can no longer escape their Prison Prisms. *The entire episode overall serves as a parody on Japanese animation and media in general: *Smoke's and Mirrors' Prison Prisms are parodies on Poké-Balls of Pokémon fame. *Smoke's gigantic sword is an equivalent to Final Fantasy VII's Cloud Strife's Buster Sword and Sephiroth's Masamune. Her appearance, namely her clothing and hairstyle, is a joke on Sailor Moon and other anime of the Magical Girl genre. *Mirrors' hairstyle resembles that of Dragon Ball's Goku. *Another parody on anime portrayed is the speech pattern that Smoke and Mirrors have in common. They (more obviously Mirrors) would speak and pause at strange intervals and often emphasize the words they speak through an exaggerated tone (the use of a single tone; again, this is mostly demonstrated by Mirrors), shown mainly through Smoke's constant screaming. This is more of a parody on anime that have undergone Western Localization. *This episode has a reference on an English Idiom: "A Babe in The Woods". This could mean Yang has no life experience. *The episode title is a direct reference to the actual term "Smoke and Mirrors". Running Gag *Yin constantly interrupts Lina throughout the episode each instance she is about to say something. Quotes *"My girlfriend gave it to me!" Yang presents Yin and Lina the ring given to him by Smoke, to which both laugh hysterically in disbelief. Watch episode Category:Episodes Category:Season 2